undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 16
When Tyral had been on his way back to camp with Will, Connor and the dead deer. He expected to just walk in without anyone noticing and hide in his room till dinner time, but no, as soon as Connor stated that Tyral had done what he done he found himself surrounded by everyone thanking him....all because he killed some deer. "oh thank you so much, thats going to feed us for at half a week" Elizabeth stated and he nodded getting more and more worried that he wouldnt be able to escape as everytime he tried Bella would stop him by pulling him back by his arm which she was currently holding onto giving him a look. "yeh, and it'll be a good meal" Jethro agreed but Anthony interrupted him before he could say anything else. "good? its going to be amazing" Anthony said causing everyone to nod, agreeing with him and Tyral eventually gave Bella the please let me go look causing her to grin at him before turning to everyone else. "alright, I think our great hero here is going to want some rest before dinner" Bella stating pushing Tyral towards his room while he resisted running there "so he'll see ya all later" Bella finished as they walked away and everyone went back to what they were doing in a happier mood than usual. ---- "kinda makes you feel jelous dont it?" Connor asked turning to Will after watching all the people breakaway and do things once Tyral had finally been moved away but Will just raised an eyebrow at him. "not that I mind" Connor continued before letting out a little laugh "I just wouldnt mind attention like that once in a while" he joked before leaning on the car next to Will. "by the way, I know Tyral just got that deer but... i'm planning a trip into the city to get other supplies, I mean your supplies are going to help alot and last at least a couple of weeks but eventually were gonna need more" Connor stated and Will nodded agreeing with him. "and let me guess, you want me to come?" Will asked. "yeh, you'd be a great help" Connor replied and Will nodded before getting up from his leaning postion. "just tell me when your heading out" Will stated before walking away. After Will had left his sight, Connor sighed before getting up and going to walk away before Natasha suddenly appeared in front of him "woah, hey didnt see you come up" Connor said but Natasha ignored that and got straight to the point. "while you was gone, that Josh guy tried to flirt with both me and Faith" Natasha stated but before Connor could do the usual "im sorry" speech, Natasha continued. "Faith is 18 years old" Natasha stated again "I understand that guy's drunk but by the way he looks like he's going, he's going to do something bad and could get someone hurt or worse... in short, if you let him continue drinking, he's a ticking time bomb" Natasha continued but Connor didnt know how to respond, what was she suggesting? "i've seen it happen before with this guy, he was so drunk and wanted me to himself...he just shot all five of his friends because they glanced at me" she said shocking Connor a little "I dont want the same thing to happen here because your too good to do something about him, understand?" Natasha finished and Connor nodded. "good" she said starting to walk away before suddenly turning around again "oh by the way, count me in on that scouting run into the city" Natasha stated before again walking away leaving Connor to think about what she said. ---- After Bella had successfully got Tyral to his room he sighed and sat himself on the chair "all I did was bring back home a god damned deer" Tyral stated and Bella laughed as she walked over to him before taking his hands in hers. "yeh but their finally seeing you as one of them, isnt that great?" Bella asked happy but Tyral just sighed. He knew Bella wanted him to be friends with everyone but the truth was, he just wasnt a people person...he just wished she could see that. "promise me that you'll try and be friends with 'em?" Bella asked giving him the puppy eyes and he sighed again before sitting back. "ok fine" he replied and Bella smiled, kissing his cheek causing him to grumble. "thanks bro" she said before walking to the door "by the way, I overheard their planning a scouting run, i'm gonna go give Will a list of things I want, you want anything?" Bella asked him. "my damn motorbike" Tyral stated and Bella laughed giving him an ok before exiting the room. ---- Walking out of her room after collecting the list and noting down Tyral's motorbike on it, Bella began to head towards Will's room before she noticed Connor leaning against a wall and Bella decided to make a little side trip and headed over to him. "hi" she said and he turned to see her and gave her a smile and a nod before she continued. "I heard you guys were going on a run to the city, alright if I give ya a list of things to get?" she asked him and he chuckled holding out his hand for the list which she gave him. "anything you need just ask for it, dont bother asking if you can ask for it instead" Connor joked giving her a grin and she smiled back leaning on the wall next to him. "you could come with us, more hands the better and you seem to handle yourself well" he said fully turning to her and Bella noticed something change in his eyes and she could instantly tell what it was and she decided she wanted to play along. "oh I can, in ANY situation" she says putting a certain tone into her voice before her eyes scan down his body not even hiding it causing him to grin even more but before he responded she continued "but not today" she said, her eyes meeting his before she winked and walked off with a playfull move of the hips. However when she reached her door, Lewis came over before she could enter her room "hey Lewis" she says leaning against the door "whats up?" she asks sensing something wrong and Lewis gets straight to the point. "you shouldnt flirt with him, you dont even know who he is" Lewis states but she just lets out a small laugh before looking him in the eyes. "jelous?" she asks and Lewis sighs. "no, I'm just warning you -" Lewis begins but Bella interupts him. "yeh, yeh I get it....but you had your chance buddy, now its his turn" Bella simply tells him before pushing past him and entering her room leaving Lewis to sigh and walk away. ---- Sitting on a box, Faith smiled as she listened to Mr and Mrs Jackson tell her about their honeymoon in paris. "Oh it was just wonderful dear, the lights, the architecture, the people..." Elizabeth stated while her husband chuckled. "and the view" he suggestively joked resulting with Elizabeth playfully bumping his shoulder and Faith smiling even more, she always loved hearing old couple's stories of their lives. "uh-oh, you havent got them talking about their honey moon have you?" Anthony jokinly asked as he walked past causing the couple to laugh while Faith turned to him. "its lovely" she stated but Anthony just done a fake falling asleep impression before continueing to walk "not when they've told it like 10 times" he says before walking past the couple "they know, i'm joking anyway" he said giving Faith and the couple a smile. Watching him leave, Faith noticed Aiden packing up the minivan along with Karen and Will and excused herself from the couple before walking over to the trio where she watched amusmed as Aiden was holding the shotgun wrong. "watch how you hold it, do you want your balls shot off?" Will asked as he took the gun and put it in the back of the minivan with Karen smirking at his comment. "yeh dont shoot those off, we need them" Faith stated suprising all 3 of them but she ignored them and pulled Aiden close before kissing him on the lips "good luck" she told him before walking away again grinning as she could tell all was shocked at their kiss since they'd secretely been dating. "what? no goodbye?" Aiden joked and Faith giggled as she shook her head. "nope because I know you'll come back" she stated and Aiden grinned as he closed the boot of the minivan. "wonder how she knows that?" he playfully asked and Will chuckled. "its cause i'm here" he stated and him and Karen shared a laugh before the three of them got in the vehicle, quickly joined by Connor and Natasha before they drove out of the motel once Aiden and Logan had opened the gates. "next stop....city of the dead" Connor said from the drivers seat. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues